My First Words
by Greatfun2
Summary: Everyone knew the child of Lina Inverse was bound to be an early magic user.Lina,on the other hand,got a suprise.That damn rattle...


"Daddy

"Daddy!"

Gourry turned to see a little girl run into the house and to his side with an eager face. "Yes, Lana?" he asked the small girl. Lana Inverse-Gabriev was six years old with long fiery red hair tied into a high ponytail. She looked so much like her mother, Lina.

"I was at Aunt Filia's shop helping out and Val said his first words!" she said excitedly. Gourry smiled. Val, once the man who tried to kill him and Lina, was now just a small child who just hatched a year before.

"That's great Lana. What did he say?"

"Aunt Filia was really mad! Val said 'That is a secret,'" Gourry stared at his daughter for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Lana stared at her dad confused.

"I can bet Filia would be mad," Gourry said as he calmed himself down. "But I guess it's good that Val is growing up." Lana nodded with him.

"And daddy it got me thinking,"

"Thinking about what?"

"About my first words," Lana smiled sweetly at her father so he couldn't say no.

"You want to know your first words?" Lana nodded. "Well alright. Let's see if I can remember," Gourry stood there for a moment. He looked like he was thinking but Lana couldn't really tell. Then after a moment Gourry snapped his figures.

"I remember!" he shouted.

"Well I guess hell just froze over," Lana looked over at the door to see her mother standing there with her arms crossed. "What did you remember, jellyfish brains?" she asked.

"Our daughter's first words." He answered simply. Lina nodded then walked over to the duo. "I sure remember, it was as funny as hell." Lina gave a small smirk as Gourry made a face.

"It wasn't that funny…" he mumbled. This, of course, only made Lana more curious.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of her parents to catch there attention. "May I know my first words?" Gourry and Lina look back to their daughter.

"Of course," Lina told her. "Your first words were 'Daddy's a jellyfish'" Lina laughed a little.

"It took us all by surprise." Gourry added in. Lana stared at them before speaking.

"That was my first words?" Lana brightened up. "Then I'm being like mommy!" Gourry sighed. Lana may have looked like her mother but other than that she was nothing like her. Lana had a heart of gold and would help even strangers. She could never steal from anyone and, unfortunately to Lina, thought slugs were fascinating. Even with all that Lana's goal in life was to be just like her mother.

"Your sure are," Lina said patting her daughter on the head. Before Lina or Gourry could leave into kitchen for a snack, Lana's voice came up. "What were Gabriel's first words?" Both her parents turned around with nervous faces.

"Why?" Lina asked. Lana shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't ask my brother's first words?" she asked. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you can but do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Maybe she doesn't but I do." Yet another figure came in from the door.

"Remind me to close that door," Lina whispered to Gourry. Gabriel came up his family smiling a huge smile. Gabriel was Lina and Gourry's eldest child being the age of thirteen. He was planning to travel around the world like his parents soon. He was named after Gourry's brother who had died a year after his parent's wedding. Gabriel had blond hair but unlike his parents his hair was cut short and neat.

"I'd like to know my first words," he said to his parents. After a moment of silence Lina and Gourry sat down.

"Sit." Lina told her children. "If you really want to know then you'll need to know the whole story." Both children sat across their parents and listened carefully. Lina spoke first.

"Ok it started about a year after Gabriel's birth. Filia cam over to give us some stuff for the baby."

Flashback!

Gourry placed Gabriel in his new crib. "Thanks again Filia." He told her. "We really needed this." Filia was over at Lina and Gourry's home to not only visit the baby but to bring the supplies they needed. It was no surprise the two would need help with something like this. They were the last people Filia thought to settle down and have a family.

"I'm just happy to help," Filia told the parents. "And I've got a little present for baby Gabriel!" Filia put her hand into a bag she had brought and took out a blue rattle. She shook it as she walked toward the crib.

"Here you go baby Gabriel," she said handing the rattle to the baby.

"If that thing gets on my nerves it's going out the window," Lina said to either Filia or Gabriel, Gourry couldn't tell. Gabriel took the rattle happily, shaking it violently as soon as he got it.

"He seems to really like it," Gourry commented staring at the baby. Lina sighed.

"That means it's going out the window faster then we thought," she mumbled.

"Aw, Miss. Lina you must ruin everyone's fun, even your own child's," A voice rang in the room. A voice no one wanted to hear at the moment.

"Namagomi!" Filia screamed. Turning all around the room trying to find the monster. "So yourself." She demanded. Xellos appeared in front of the dragon with his well know smile all over his face.

"Why Filia-chan!" he exclaimed. "How can you use such a language in front of a child?" he asked innocently. Lina looked over at Gabriel who seemed oblivious to what was going on since he was happily playing with that damn rattle. Filia lifted apart of her skirt only to realize she didn't bring her mace. She had not wanted to scare the baby by bringing it so she left it in the shop, now she realized it was a big mistake.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have your mace-sama Filia-chan?" Xellos asked opening one eye. Filia did the fist thing she could think of. She picked up one of Lina and Gourry's dinner plates and threw it. Now, we know and Filia knows that plates can't stop a power mazoku but Filia needed something to release her anger. This, however, got Lina angry.

"What do you think your doing?" she yelled. "Do you know how much that cost?" Filia ignored her and continued to throw Lina and Gourry's things as Xellos continued to easily dodge them enjoying the dragon's anger.

"Stop it!" Lina yelled.

"Not until that namagomi is gone!" Filia yelled back. So she continued to throw things, Xellos continued to dodged, and Lina continued to yell. While Gourry stood next to the crib, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Filia ran up to the crib and grabbed Gabriel's rattle and threw at Xellos who dodged it. Gourry looked at Gabriel who seemed on the verge of tears.

"No, no it's alright don't cry baby Gabriel." Gourry said trying to calm the baby down but the tears seem to come still. But then something else happened.

"F…" Gabriel whimpered.

"Fir…" Gourry looked at Gabriel for a moment before getting a feeling something bad was about to happen. He turned to the three other people in the room.

"Um guys?" he asked but no one seemed to take notice to him. Gourry looked back at Gabriel.

"Fire…" Gabriel seemed to say through his crying. Gourry became frightened. He knew what was happening and if Gabriel was Lina's child (which he was) then it would be bad. Gourry tried to get the other's attention.

"Guys?" Gourry said louder but his voice was blocked off by Filia's and Lina's yelling. He looked once more at the baby and come to a conclusion.

"Fireball!" Gabriel seemed to yell out. The house caught aflame and burned Filia, Lina, and even Xellos. They all turned to Gourry who was standing a safe distance from the house giving them one of those I-tried-to-warn-you faces. Xellos was the first to speak.

"Well I wish you good luck with your child Miss. Lina." And with that Xellos was off.

Flashback ends!

Lana and Gabriel were laughing their heads off. "Alright, alright." Lina told them. "Enough of that. You're getting on my nerves."

"Are you going to throw us out the window mom?" Gabriel said through his laughs. Lina sent him a death glare but before Lina could do anything Gourry stepped in.

"Uh shouldn't you be getting ready for your trip Gabriel?" Gourry asked.

"Oh yeah,"

"And Lana why don't we go practice today?" Gourry asked his youngest child.

"Alright daddy!" Like Gourry, Lana was born without magic. So everyday her father would teach on how to be the best swordswomen. Lana and Gourry got up and walked outside to practice. Lina and Gabriel sat there in silence for a moment. Then Gabriel spoke.

"You must have felt terrible to know dad knew something before you did,"

SMACK


End file.
